This invention relates to a two part diaper design system. Design Part 1, a flushable or throw away inner liner without plastic or laminate backing, and Part 2, a reusable outer wrap specifically designed to encompass Part 1.
Combination disposable and reusable diapers are prevalent in the art, however no one has developed this concept into a complete garment that is a marketable option for the diaper consumer. Disposable diapers currently available are meeting many of the consumer needs. These diapers offer efficiency and are basically effective. They do not address the consumer's desire for an effective diaper that produces less waste. As environmental concerns continue to grow, many consumers welcome alternative diapers. However, they do not wish to sacrifice function, aesthetic, or price.
In this invention, a particular system has been incorporated to bridge the gaps between functional, environmental, and aestethic concerns. Design Part 1, the inner pad is comprised of two non-woven sheets, a top and a bottom; a tissue layer placed directly under top non-woven sheet, fluff pulp and super-absorbent polymer mix, hereto referred to as moisture absorbent filler.
This symmetrical anatomical shaped pad has opposite concave sides from center at legs, thus allowing for a slender, narrowed crotch region. Extra moisture absorbent filler mix has been concentrated around, but slightly inside, the borders of this pad to form an hour glass shaped dam, thus leaving some absorption capabilities on the outside perimeter of the dam. The floor depth and wall height of this dam are visible, its primary purpose is leakage containment and absorption. The wall of this dam is positioned next to the wearer's skin and functions as a first barrier against leakage not absorbed by the dam's floor. The wall maintains a consistent width combined with the softness of the moisture absorbent filler as not to imprint the wearer's skin. This design also decreases the need for gender specific diapers. Regardless of the original point of wetness contact, the wall will provide resistance to its flow. This wall also removes a significant portion of the pad's surface area away from constant contact with the skin, thus reducing the amount of moisture trapped therein, which is readily associated with skin irritations.
The above pad description is an improvement of Prior Art cited in Pociluyko, U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,064 and Glassman U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,210. They both disclose a diaper pad insert of rectangular shape. These pads in and of themselves do not allow for liquid containment not absorbed by its core. The pad then becomes entirely dependent upon the outer garment to prevent leakage into outer clothing. The lack of body contouring in these pads causes occlusion and a bulky crotch region which becomes more undesirable as infants gain mobility. In Stevens, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,598, consideration has been given to pooling of liquid in its pad. However, the perimeter is of liquid-impermeable material and provides no absorption for liquid forced over its boundaries, containment then becomes the function of the outer wrap. The art adhered to in this pad is not intended for flushing. This invention seeks to offer consumers the flushable option. If the diaper pad is not flushed in a conventional sanitary toilet system, it may be placed in the garbage thus speeding biodegrading time because there is no plastic backing. When flushing is chosen, the pad is easily torn into three equal parts along the two parallel longitudinal lines of perforation. Additional non-woven fabric has been extended past the moisture absorbent filler at waist region so that handling or tearing does not expose hands to fecal matter. By using lines of perforation with less adhesive and no plastic, when torn the entire pad is conveniently flushed not requiring two steps as taught by Schrading in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,487. George in U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,952 and Comerford et. al. employ a flushing technique, however they require the "stripping off" of the fluid impermeable material. This process is time consuming and the protective portion must be disposed of.
Design Part 2, the outer reusable wrap is comprised of two pattern pieces. The inner waterproof fabric and an outer cotton fabric having the same dimension at front and back waist regions where the two are attached by sewing. This feature along with elastic bands at legs and rear waist are consistent with commercially available diaper wraps. In designing this wrap detailed attention has been applied to the crotch and leg areas. To achieve maximum effectiveness and comfort, the outer and the inner fabrics are unattached in this region, with the inner waterproof fabric being cut slightly wider and housing appropriately distanced multi parallel strands of elastic thread encased by a thin 100% nylon sheer bias. The outer fabric maintains its narrowed crotch and receives a single elastic band housed by the fabric itself. The mentioned design is an improvement over wraps that employs an elliptical configuration that is sewn at the concave edge sides of the legs as described by Taniguchi in British Patent No. 1,428,572. A fencing method of attaching pad to diaper holder has been chosen in this invention. The fence is of a narrow height and constructed of the same waterproof fabric comprised in the wrap. It is attached by sewing one side completely around, but approximately one inch inside of the waterproof pattern piece having essentially the same shape thereof. The unattached edge is elasticized by sewing two appropriately distanced parallel lines of elastic thread. Again this thread is encased but before mentioned nylon bias. When pad is placed inside the fence, it is forced to maintain its integrity about the wearer's body. The elasticized fence becomes another barrier to leakage. The height of the fence is short enough to allow for speedy disassembling; it also increases the surface area of the absorbent pad, thus decreasing contact between the waterproof fabric and the wearer's skin. This is an improvement to the Prior Art of Pociluyko, U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,064. Many methods of attaching and positioning absorbent pads to outer holders are known, although not necessarily similar to present invention. Stevens et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,598 boasts a slot-forming method, Clifford U.S. Pat. No. 2,366,440 uses braces, Jarusik et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,621 employs a stem and Rogaty U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,726 uses snaps. All of these methods are cumbersome and or time consuming. In this invention, the front and the rear of this wrap is symmetrical. This symmetry in shape was found to provide the best fit, which is a desire of many diaper consumers. In most commercially available diaper wraps, the rear is elongated or somehow wider than the wraps front. These features seem excessive and bulky. The Registered Trade Mark of VELCRO has been employed as a fastening system. The hook portion of said fastening system has been cut to form approximately 2.times.2 inch tabs, to which previously referred, and cotton fabric is sewn on the rears of said tab. These tabs are sewn on opposite sides of the wraps rear. The pile portion of their fastening system, having a perimeter of approximately 3.times.2 inch, is sewn slightly in from edge and approximately three-quarters inch down from each side of wraps front. The wraps is elasticized between the pile by a three-quarter inch width elastic band having appropriate length. Wraps rear is also elasticized by three-quarter inch width elastic of longer length. Man commercially available diaper wraps employing this fastening system the pile extend the entire width of wraps front. This does allow for size adjustments but can be achieved with a small quantity as discussed above. The excess adds to cost and is bulky.